


i think you'll understand when i say that something (i wanna hold your hand)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: hella gay ABOP stuff [3]
Category: 11 Drunk Guys (YouTube RPF), ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, idk how you see it tho, inactivity stuff thats poop, it can be seen as friendship shipping or a bromance, like it says in the notes, sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the ABOP guys play a horror game and Luke's reaction isn't exactly what they expected</p><p> </p><p>  <i>or</i></p><p> </p><p>That one time Robin and Luke held hands in a really gay way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you'll understand when i say that something (i wanna hold your hand)

**Author's Note:**

> dang Luke why you gotta be so gAY FOR EVERYONE. Btw, I did one half about a week ago and the other today. Let's try and find when I did the second half and it became horrible.
> 
> (it could be seen as a friendship fic or a bromance thing but idk take it however you want to)

Luke screams as Alex begins frolicking down the hallway, ignoring all the sounds emitting from the doors along the walls.

"Stop running everywhere!" Alex blatantly ignores Luke, beginning to open the doors as he passes.

"See! This is why we died last time!" Luke shouts and gesturing towards the screen. "You ran around all willy-nilly opening doors and got us killed."

Robin and Matty giggled at Luke's word choice while Alex still messed around with the game. It made for good content; not playing the game properly and Luke screaming/shouting at Alex. That's two ticks on his mental video checklist.

Thanks to Alex playing around, they're now lost. Matty's looking up the directions online and Luke is making quiet noises at the atmospheric sounds he hears.

They turn a corner to a long corrider, which is where the music stops. Alex takes a few hesitant steps until the game stops him with an invisible barrier.

"Hello?" Alex calls out, try to look in any other direction.

"If we were in a horror movie, you'd die first, Alex." Matty says, and laughs along with the other three.

Alex begins voicing his retort, but is interrupted by a jumpscare (an obviously cheap jumscare, but they all scream either way) and panics to control the computer mouse.

The mouse ends up being thrown against the wall across the room and Alex scrambles to pick it up, but their character dies before he can get to it.

Robin's laughing as the other's stop screaming and begin shouting at the screen because of the bad jumpscare. He notices that Luke, who's sat beside him, is uncharacteristically quiet.

"You okay?" The blond whispered, concern seeping through his voice. The brunet is never this slient during a video.

Luke stayed quiet, leaning closer towards Robin. His hand slips into the blond's and interlock their fingers.

The taller almost let out an outburst about the sudden hand-holding, but decided to keep it in when he saw how relaxed Luke had become. Plus, it was kind of nice.

They both silently knew that Alex would either have the decency not to put their hand-holding in the video or _definitely_ put it in. It's probably the latter.


End file.
